


Her First Summoning

by Varewulf



Series: Ruby The Demon Summoner [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Summoning, F/F, Ruby Has No Friends AU, Yohane - Freeform, Yuri, at least sort of yuri, demon Maru, not really romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: A lot of people talk about having an angel and a devil on their shoulder, but for Ruby it's something a little more literal. Here's the story of how she ended up like that.Alternate universe where Ruby has no friends, there is no idol club, and she decides to go to extreme lengths to get a friend.





	Her First Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> This is really my first time doing what I would call a proper AU, not just a "this is them as older" kind of story. Which feels a little hypocritical, since I typically steer away from AUs myself when looking for fics to read. Some ideas just won't leave my brain until they're written down though.  
> I hope you find it as fun to read as I had writing it!

Ruby was tired of it. Tired of it all. She had no friends. Her inability to bring herself to actually talk to anyone at school was a constant source of frustration for her. She had tried. By all the gods, she had tried. But when they looked at her, or said something to her, it was like a deer getting caught in headlights. She froze up, maybe let out a squeak or stammered something, and retreated. At this point everyone in class had to see her as a weirdo.

And she was really tired of it. Her sister tried to cheer her up, but Dia didn't know what it was like. Dia had friends. She could talk to people. Ruby couldn't. She loved her sister very much, but Dia couldn't be there all the time. Ruby didn't want her to, either. She didn't want to rely on Dia for everything. This was something she had to figure out for herself.

So now it was time to do something about it. Find a way to practice. A way to get some friends. She didn't need many. One was enough. Just someone to alleviate her loneliness. Someone to talk to about things, and hang out with. Maybe someone who would give her a hug when she needed it. Ruby liked hugs.

Looking around online had given her an idea. They say that if you summon a demon, it will grant you a wish. She knew there would be a cost, but if the price wasn't too high, she could live with that. Surely there was room for negotiation. And if she didn't like the price, she could just send the demon back. That was probably how it worked.

Getting everything she needed hadn't been easy, especially without Dia or her parents suspecting anything. But she had gotten a summoning circle, some candles, a black robe, and a pointy hat. There had been some debate on the forums she visited about whether the hat was essential, but she figured it couldn't hurt. She wouldn't exactly call herself a fan of black clothing, but it didn't seem like the colour was optional. That was something there seemed to be a consensus on. It's not like she had to wear it for very long.

With a summoning ritual downloaded to her phone, she was ready to start. Dia was staying the night with a friend, and her parents were out of town this weekend. Getting Dia to not cancel her plans, and actually go, had been a small challenge. Ruby had assured her that she was big enough to manage a night on her own. Besides, even if she wasn't doing this summoning tonight, she probably would have been fine on her own. Her plushies were all here, after all.

She made sure her robe looked alright, then put on the hat. The circle was laid out in the middle of the room, with lots of space cleared around it. The candles were set up and lit according to the diagram. Time to recite the text. It was a little tough to understand, but she was sure it would be fine.

At first nothing happened, but she had read that was how it should be, so she kept reading. Hoping she got the pronunciation right. The first thing that happened was that the candle flames flickered. Then it got a little colder, before it got noticeably warmer. Part of her hadn't thought anything would actually happen, so she felt a bit of surprise. The room got darker, and the circle started to glow an ominous purple. Part of her mind was really urging her to stop, but it was like she couldn't. Not until the flames flared, and a cloud of smoke appeared. This startled her out of it, and she let out a squeak.

A shape appeared from the smoke. A woman with a head of hair like golden honey, and dark, curled horns. Bat-like wings stuck out from behind her back. A body of impossible beauty: smooth, flawless skin, voluptuous curves, and all of it barely contained in a body-hugging, revealing, crimson outfit unlike anything Ruby had ever seen. It looked like it had several missing pieces, and only covered as much of her as it needed to make her more alluring. It didn't look like it should be able to hold together around a body that out of this world. A stray thought reminded her that it was literally out of this world.

" **Who Dares Summon The Great Zuramaru?** " a deep, booming voice that didn't sound like it could come from such a beauty called out, and the woman opened her eyes to reveal irises the same colour as her hair. A terrifying grin showed sharp fangs that the candlelight reflected off of.

"Eep!" As enrapturing as the sight was, the voice startled Ruby enough to make her fall over backwards with a squeak. As she landed on her butt, the hat bounced off of her head, revealing her red hair, and green eyes that trembled with fear. What had she done?

" **Oh?** Oh! What a cutiepie you are!" The woman's voice and demeanour both changed drastically, and the room seemed less dark. "You're the one who summoned me, zura?" The woman's voice sounded cheerful, and almost kind. A little bubbly, even. Her face showed a lot less menace and malice, as well. Her fangs were still poking out from her smile, her horns were still dark, and her eyes were still glowing. But overall she seemed less scary.

The only response Ruby could think to give was a nod. She couldn't find her voice right now. It had worked. A demon had been summoned into her room. It dawned on her that that meant she was in the same room as a demon. A supernaturally beautiful, yet still terrifying demon. Who was currently looking at her with a curious, and... almost friendly expression.

"Oh, that's a relief, zura. I thought it would be another of those perverted men," the demon said. Ruby couldn't think of anything to say to that. "I'm sorry I scared you, zura. What's your name, cutie?" It took Ruby a moment to realise she had been asked a question.

"R-Ru-Ruby," she managed to stammer forth. It was impossible to tear her eyes away from the demon, and she didn't avert her eyes from Ruby either.

"Oh, that's a lovely name, zura!" the demon said, and clapped excitedly. "Ruby-chan~! I'm Zuramaru, but you can just call me Maru."

 _Are all demons like this?_ Ruby wondered. "Ma... Maru?" she repeated hesitantly.

Maru's expression brightened. "That's right!" she exclaimed cheerfully. Finally her eyes moved away from Ruby to look around the room. Ruby felt like bonds had been lifted from her, and like she would be able to move now. As if Maru had had her under a spell with her gaze. "This is quite unusual, zura," Maru remarked. "I don't often get summoned by cute girls in cute rooms. It's a bit refreshing, zura." She looked back at Ruby. "Still, I suppose you humans all want the same thing. Might as well get to it, zura." Her expression turned more fearsome, and she grinned at Ruby. She took a step out of the circle.

"W-wait! A-aren't you supposed to stay in th-there?" Ruby said, shaken by the sight of Maru coming towards her. She started scurrying backwards.

"Huh?" Maru looked down at the circle. "Oh, no. You forgot the binding runes, sweetie. Or maybe you left them out on purpose? So I'm free to move, zura." Ruby couldn't remember reading anything about binding runes. Maru looked back at Ruby, and stepped closer. Her heels clacked against the floor. "You really are very cute, zura. Delicious even. I guess I'll just help myself~" Maru said in a sing-song voice, running her tongue over her full lips. Ruby's back hit her bed. She couldn't scurry any further, and Maru reached towards her with both hands.

 _What is going to happen to me?_ Ruby wondered. She realised she wasn't sure what she had imagined, but this certainly wasn't it. Wasn't the demon supposed to listen to her, and grant her wish? As Maru's hands came closer, Ruby closed her eyes and held her arms up defensively. She tried to say 'please stop', but it only came out as a whimper. But Maru didn't reach her.

"Hold it right there, Zuramaru!" A different woman's voice spoke, and Ruby opened her eyes to look. Someone had grabbed Maru, and pulled her back. For a moment she thought it had to be Dia, but she quickly saw it was another impossibly beautiful woman. Paler skin than Maru, though just as immaculate, with wings composed of black feathers, and a dark halo. It was difficult to make out her shape and outfit properly with how she was restraining Maru, but the candles illuminated her face. Sharp, stunning features, with pink eyes, and hair that looked dark blue. What looked like a black dress could be seen poking out from behind Maru. The skirt was pretty short, so Ruby could see the stockings she wore.

"Yohane? What are you doing here, zura?" Maru asked the new woman. Was she also a demon? Maru didn't sound very concerned, just a little surprised.

"I could feel you get summoned, so I figured it was best to follow. To keep an eye on you. And it looks like I came here just in time!" Yohane looked like she was holding Maru firmly, but Maru also didn't seem to be struggling. Ruby didn't know if this Yohane was her saviour, or just someone who wanted to get her instead of Maru.

"Are you that determined to have me to yourself, zura?" Maru asked playfully, and Yohane's face became tinged was flecks of pink.

"W-what? No!" Yohane protested. "I'm just stopping you from harming this mortal!" She tightened her hold around Maru's arms as if that demonstrated her intent.

"Oh come on, Yohane. I wasn't going to take her soul, zura," Maru said. She still seemed entirely cheerful, which Ruby somehow found a little disconcerting. It hadn't even occurred to her that her soul might be on the line. "You know I'm not that type of succubus," the demon said patiently. "I was just going to cuddle some affection into her." Maru's perky tone didn't seem to fit her otherwordly appearance anymore than the earlier deep voice had.

 _A succubus? I summoned a succubus? Why did a succubus answer my summons?_ Ruby's thoughts were frantic. The topic of succubi had come up frequently on the forums and sites she found. Disturbingly often, in fact. _Wait, did she say cuddle?_

"Then why does she look so terrified?" Yohane demanded. Her voice was a more suiting deep for such a beauty, smooth and enchanting. Like a silk blanket caressing your mind. Except when she got flustered, and it shifted to a higher pitch. "Did you at least ask her if that was why she summoned you?"

"Huh?" Maru's cheerful expression got tinged with confusion. "But that's what they all want, zura." She sounded as if she believed that. At least she didn't look as fearsome now, which made Ruby feel a little better. And let her think enough to wonder if she should try to escape while the two of them were arguing.

"You're supposed to ask, Zuramaru. You know the rules," Yohane said, sounding exasperated. This didn't sound like the first time they had gone over this. "Yes, even if they forget the binding runes," she added, as if she anticipated Maru's next argument. Ruby had started to crawl away. For once her ability to go unnoticed came in handy.

"Are you sure you're fallen?" Maru asked, though her tone sounded more teasing than serious.

Yohane's wings bristled. "Of course I am! That's not the issue here! You have to follow the rules!" Her voice had gone high-pitched again, and Maru giggled. A melodic sound that nearly made Ruby stop and go back.

But she was at the door now, and quickly darted out. Leaving the two of them to it. She should call someone. The police. Her sister. Her parents. Someone! Reaching for her smartphone, she couldn't find it. She realised she had dropped it back in her room. The landline! She sprinted into the kitchen, and grabbed it off the wall, hurriedly dialling the number for the police. But she couldn't get through. In fact, the phone wasn't making any sound. She couldn't even hear a dial tone. Dialling her sister and father both resulted in the same thing. Absolutely no reaction or response.

Dropping the receiver, she ran for the front door. She wasn't supposed to go out after dark, even though she was totally old enough now, but these were unprecedented circumstances. Surely she'd be safer out there than in here. But the door wouldn't budge. She checked several times that it was unlocked, but it wouldn't move. This was like one of those horror movies she had tried to watch. The ones that always ended with her hiding behind Dia's back. She needed somewhere to hide.

The bathroom! Maybe she could get out the window. But...

"Young miss!" She heard Yohane's smooth voice call out to her. Searching. The way back to the bathroom was blocked. "Young miss, please come out!" Where else could she hide? The living room was the closest, but all she could do there was hide under the table. It wasn't like she had a choice, even if it was hopeless. Was this the end? She hoped desperately against hope that the tablecloth would somehow spare her.

She could hear footsteps coming closer, heels clacking against the floor. Even in her panicked state, she could tell they were different from Maru's heels. So it had to be Yohane.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Please come out," Yohane said as she entered the living room. Ruby could feel herself start to cry. She wanted to believe Yohane's words, but she was still scared. Yohane stopped by the table. "I know you're under there," she said, and her voice was like a balm. Almost against her will Ruby calmed down a little. "I'm going to lift the tablecloth so we can talk, okay?"

Ruby tried to respond, to tell her to go away, but her throat wouldn't cooperate. Yohane crouched down, and lifted the tablecloth as she had said. Ruby couldn't look away from the woman's shining eyes. Her mesmerising face had a kind expression.

"Telling you to relax probably won't help, but I am honestly not going to hurt you," Yohane said, smiling in a way that reminded Ruby of Dia when she was trying to comfort her. "Ruby was it?" Ruby nodded slowly. "I am sorry Zuramaru scared you so much. And I am sorry for trapping you in the house, but I need to explain a few things." That had been Yohane's doing? Ruby supposed it wasn't surprising a demon would have a power like that. "Is this your first summoning?"

Ruby nodded again. "Y-yes," she managed to say in a weak voice.

"I thought so," Yohane said kindly. "Cute, young girls shouldn't mess with that sort of thing." She sounded serious, but not harsh. Maybe it was something that happened fairly often. And like Maru, she called Ruby cute. Which gave Ruby some strange, conflicting feelings about all of this. "But this is how it works. Now that Zuramaru has been summoned, it will be several hours until she is able to go back on her own," Yohane explained, and Ruby's heart sank. "Don't worry, I can keep her away from you until that time." Her voice made Ruby believe her.

"O-oh," Ruby said quietly, not know how else to respond. At least that counted as good news, sort of.

"Alternately, you can send her back yourself in one of two ways." Yohane lifted one finger. "You can banish her with the appropriate ritual, but that's tough for a beginner. Especially without binding runes." Yohane lifted a second finger. "Or you can tell her your desire, and she can grant it. That will allow her to return. Of course, that's not without some strings attached, but ultimately the choice is up to you." This also didn't sound like it was the first time Yohane had explained this to some poor wannabe wizard.

"Oh," Ruby said again. She had summoned a demon to get a wish granted. Was that what Yohane meant by 'desire'? "Th-thank you." Ruby sniffed, and managed to smile at Yohane. "Y-you're nice."

Yohane blushed, and pointedly looked away. "N-no, I'm not! I'm just following the rules! I'm a fallen angel, cast from heaven for my crimes! I am not nice!" She sounded resentful of the implication, but with her going so far out of her way to help Ruby, it was hard to think of her as anything but nice.

"Crimes?" Ruby asked automatically. Several other questions had come to mind, but that was the first one that popped out.

"I don't want to talk about it." Yohane sounded surly, and while Ruby couldn't be entirely sure, it almost looked like the fallen angel was pouting.

"Oh well, you see! She had written a lo-" A certain sing-song voice came into the room, and the speed with which Yohane jumped to her feet and covered Maru's mouth with both hands was impressive.

"Aaaahhh! Don't you dare!" Yohane shouted, which made Maru giggle at her. "I thought I told you to stay in the room," Yohane said chidingly, removing her hands again.

"But I don't like being alone, zura," Maru said in such a sincere tone that Ruby could empathise with it. Not wanting to be alone was why she had done this to begin with. She figured it was now or never. Either she told them what she wanted right now, or she let the opportunity pass. Maybe the adrenaline was spurring her on.

Very carefully she crawled out from under the table, and stood up. "Um..." she said, to get their attention. Both demon and angel looked at her curiously, and she almost forgot what she wanted to say. "Um... would you... could you... um..." Part of her couldn't believe she was about to ask this. "Could you... maybe... be my friends... please?" Even though they were kinda scary, even though she had been terrified a few minutes ago, there was something that still made her want to state her wish. Yohane was nice, and even Maru didn't seem that bad when Ruby looked at her like this. Besides, if Yohane was here, then Maru wouldn't eat Ruby. Probably.

Yohane's eyes widened, and Maru visibly brightened up. "Sure!" Maru replied before Yohane was able to say anything.

Yohane turned sharply towards Maru again. "You can't do that," she hissed.

"Why not, zura? It's not against the rules, is it?" Maru asked cleverly, and smiled wryly at Yohane.

Yohane hesitated. "No, but... it's against the spirit of it!" she insisted. Ruby looked back and forth between the two as they spoke. "Demons shouldn't be friends to mortals!"

"It's fine, zura," Maru said confidently, waving off Yohane's concerns. "Besides, even if it's for her whole life, that's not so long for us, comparatively." Ruby hadn't thought of that. Would she even want a demon for her friend for her whole life? She could hardly believe she wanted it at all.

"But what if you suddenly get hungry one day?" Yohane asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowing.

"I keep telling you, I'm not that kind of succubus," Maru restated, rolling her eyes. "I have other ways of recharging, zura. Besides, you'll be here to keep an eye on me, right?" She grinned, her fangs glinting in the light.

"Urk... I... I guess so," Yohane conceded. "If that is her desire..." She gave Ruby a slightly helpless look. "Are you sure you won't reconsider? Do you really want this?" Ruby wasn't entirely sure how sure she was, but she nodded anyway. Yohane sighed deeply. "I guess it can't be helped, then."

\---

The next morning Ruby woke up feeling quite refreshed, but she didn't want to get out of bed yet. She started thinking about the strange dream she had. Angels? Demons? She should stop reading weird stuff on the internet.

Her duvet felt very soft this morning. She tried to pull it over herself properly, but it seemed really heavy for some reason. It was really soft. And... warm? Wait a minute, her duvet was already on top of her. What was this? Something was to her side. She started feeling it with one of her hands, and then heard a soft, melodic giggle. A feeling of slight dread hit her, and she blearily opened her eyes. To find that Maru was hugging her in her sleep, with Ruby's head rested against the demon's ample bosom. Oh no, Maru wasn't wearing anything, why wasn't she wearing anything. Oh gods, it hadn't been a dream.

She lifted her head, and managed to see Yohane sitting in something like a yoga pose on the floor, her eyes closed. Neither her nor Maru seemed to be awake yet. Oh no. How the hell was she going to explain this to her family. Dia would be livid!

**Author's Note:**

> This spawned from a Tumblr post I saw where someone posed the question "How do I summon a succubus that just wants to cuddle?"  
> That bounced around in my mind for a day or two before the idea of Hanamaru the cuddle succubus manifested. And that's how we got here.


End file.
